


The Devil Child in the Attic

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Child Abandonment, Deceit is a ghost, Ghosts, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEEEE, Human AU, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mention of Death, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, based off a haunted place, kid!Deceit, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Dee is a lonely ghost in the attic of an old house, famous for its old, antique style, and for him.Maybe he'll make new friends from this tour...Happy early B-day Deceit!!(Can anyone guess what legend this story is based off of?)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Deceit Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 14
Kudos: 129





	The Devil Child in the Attic

**Author's Note:**

> try to guess what it's based off of before the end of the story!! There will be a link to the answer at the end ;)

“There's a tale in this house.” Virgil remarked with a sly smile. “Some say it's haunted, and I’ve even seen the ghost.”

“Haunted?!” Patton’s eyes widened. He moved closer to Virgil was they walked through the house, the tour guide paying no attention to them. Logan just scoffed.

“There is no such thing as ghosts, Virgil. There is no logical evidence that they exist.” He rolled his eyes, scribbling on his notepad as they walked through the halls.”

“Of course there are, Logan.” Roman smiled, glancing around the fancy room they were in. “I mean, Virgil’s seen one, he just said so!”

“Shh, they’re telling the story soon. This is the best part.” Virgil nudged Roman, nodding towards the tour guide. "Its very interesting Logan. I'd take notes."

The tour guide opened the door to the attic, ushering them inside. He caught glance at the guide’s badge.  _ Remy _ , it read on top of a crossed out mess of _Emily_. Remy caught Virgil’s eye and winked at him, making Virgil blushed and hurry into the attic. 

Once they got to the top, Remy drew the blinds -not like it mattered anyway, it was dark outside- and took out a fancy ghost detector with three lights: red, yellow, and green. He turned it on. 

“Once…” The guide said, shutting his phone and light off, bathing the attic in darkness. “There was a wonderful couple…”

* * *

_ The couple were longing for a child, and soon, the wife became pregnant.  _

(Logan gave Virgil a ‘this story is bullsh*t’ look. Virgil just shrugged and turned back to Remy.)

_ She hung a frame of the Virgin Mary on the wall of the house, hoping that the picture would bring her good luck in childbirth, and raising her little boy. The husband, however, was infuriated. _

_ He was a strong atheist and had tried to banish his wife from her religion. He tore the Virgin Mary, cracking the frame and glass. _

_ “My child will not be a Christian!” He yelled to his wife. “I would rather him to be the Devil!” _

(Patton stifled a small gasp and glanced at Virgil momentarily. Virgil was taking a small, yellow rock out of his pocket.)

_ The wife was displeased, obviously. She and her husband didn't talk for weeks, until the baby decided to come practically a whole month early. He rushed her to the hospital, all of his anger against his wife forgotten as the excitement of becoming a father overtook him. _

_ There was a scream from the doctors as his child was born. As the father had wished, his baby had been born as the Devil. _

_ The baby had scales all over his body. They swarmed all over his back and face. Two small, leathery wings were pressed to his back and one of the baby’s eyes was a sickly yellow hue. The doctors fled from the room, abandoning the monster and the mother that birthed him. _

(“Th-that's not poss-”

“Logan shut up.” Roman hissed.)

_ The couple tried to baptize the baby, but the holy water burned his forehead. The mother and father took their son home and locked him in the attic, ashamed and terrified of him. But, even though the father wanted nothing to do with his son, the mother couldn't help but still love him. She snuck the baby bottles of formula and hand-made toys, new clothes and gave him baths when the father was away for work.  _

_ The child survived until he was seven. His scales never shed, and his wings grew, but only slightly. Never enough to lift him off the ground, though.  _

_ His father had presumed he died a while ago, and he and his wife made another child. This one, a beautiful baby girl with silky long hair and eyes a bright yellow. And they were happy. However, the mother got horribly sick and died in the bedroom just below this place right here. The father, distraught about his wife’s death, took his daughter to an apartment in the city, closer to her private school. They forgot all about their firstborn son.  _

(Remy pointed down at the floor and put a sickly yellow crystal out.

Patton whimpered a little, looking around the room as a cold breeze cut through his sweatshirt.)

_ The child tried but could not escape the locked attic he had been imprisoned in, and eventually died of starvation or dehydration. Legend has it that he’s still haunting the home that he has been forever locked in today.  _

* * *

There was silence as the boards creaked around them. Remy’s ghost detector flashed a green light, and he smiled. 

“His father named him Deceit, but he doesn't like being called that.” The device flashed red and Remy glanced around the attic. “So we call him Dee. Are you here with us tonight, Dee?”

The lights on the ghost detector flashed all sorts of colors. Remy smiled. Patton gasped. Roman squeaked. Some other guests on the tour burst into anxious chatter.

“We have some new people you’d like to meet.” Remy’s gaze swept around the room again. “Is it okay if they ask questions?”

The device flashed again and a board creaked right behind Virgil. He jerked back and gasped a little, staring at the spot it came from. 

Remy chuckled. “Do you like Virgil?” A light flashed green and Virgil smiled, calming down. He could sense some kind of presence right next to him, on the other side of Patton. But the presence made him feel calm. The anxious thoughts that usually plagued him dissipated and left him with a surprisingly enjoyable and empty state of mind as he listened to Remy.

“I wouldn't be surprised if you’ve seen him before. This emo nightmare has been on plenty tours of this place.” Roman muttered, rolling his eyes. 

“Alright alright, does anyone have any questions for Dee?”

Patton raised his hand meekly. “Uh...d-do you like scaring people or...or are you just playing..?”

“Do you like scaring people, Dee?” The red light on Remy’s device lit up a couple times. “Guess not, huh?”

“Do you have a favorite color?” Someone asked. The yellow light lit up.

“Can you leave the attic?” Red.

“Do you like it when people come in here?” Green, yellow, green. 

“Do you like Remy?” Roman asked. The red light lit up for a few seconds before going to green. Some people laughed.

“Hey, kid, I'm not that bad.” Remy rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses.    
They ran through a few more questions, and the longer he stood in his spot, Virgil swore he felt a cold spot on his hand that wasn't in his pocket. He glanced down and saw a faint outline of a boy, two broken, sagging wings hanging off of his back and scales littering his small, thin frame. The best part was that the boy, Dee, was holding Virgil’s hand tightly. At every question he reached out his other hand to mess with the lights. He glanced up at Virgil, and he grinned widely before Virgil blinked, and the image of the boy was gone before he knew it.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Its the legend of the Jane Addams Hull House located in Chicago!! I found the story on this article: https://www.choosechicago.com/blog/tours-attractions/10-of-chicagos-most-haunted-places/  
> It's number 9 on the list, close to the bottom.


End file.
